Bakugan Vampire-Witch Hybrids
by christinas-fandom-fics
Summary: People say that if you don't have anything smart to say, It's better not to say anything. I don't listen to people. This is a fic about Heather, a vampire-witch hybrid in the Bakugan universe. You'll have to read it to find out the rest. It will take a few chapters for Bakugan characters to actually appear.
1. Prologue

Heather Lenington was 16 years old when she first met Jacob Brown.

He was handsome, charming, with eyes bluer than the sky and hair more golden than the sun.

He was a succesful manager. ...aand a big jerk.

Sorry, if you expected this to be a love story that will melt your hearts and make you go all awww, sorry, not gonna happen. Because surprise, I'm Heather. But I prefer Len. No offense to Heathers to in the reading audience, I'm happy if you're happy, but Len's just ... simpler. And sounds less like I'm your nerd coworker who likes to wear turtlenecks. People say girls like man had troubling pasts, unhappy childhoods, weren't given enough attention by their parents. Not me, nah. I was just born a biatch.

Back to the Jacob topic. So, we met one day, while 180 pound me was devouring a bag of cheetos on a bus stop, and a guy sat next to me. Which was unusual, because guys usually don't like being close to 180 pound gals devouring cheetos, but hey, you know what Beshte's dad says, live long enough, and you'll see everything.

So Jacob and I talked. He told me his parents were from Germany, and that he is currently working with some guy named Klaus Von Hertzon. He was there on a business trip. He knew how to make you open up to him. And he had a fattie fetish. Fine, I made up that last thing, but I couldn't think of any other reason why he'd talk to like someone like me and acted like he was actually interested in what I had to say. I was dressed like I just came from a gym. Well, at least my clothes. And then the unexpected thing happened. A guy. Who didn't look like a McDonalds' fan or a serial killer, asked me, Heather „Len" Lenington on a date. A date. Like date date. On dinner and movies. Movies, plural. I stared at him like he just grew a second head until he waved in front of my head. Then I said yes... And nodded. I smiled. I smiled to a stranger on a bus station.

Later that evening, I was going through my closet desperately looking for something. Mini skirts weren't an option, but neither were yoga pants, and it was very hard to find the middle ground. Eventually, I found a pair of skinny jeans for not so skinny people and managed to get inside with the help of God and his angels and strenght of will. Over that, I put on a long-sleeved baggy shirt that went over my booty and made my look a little skinnier. Then I put on makeup. I put on blue eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara. I didn't like lip makeup, but I still managed to put some brigt pink lipstick on the second try without looking like a clown. I added my fancy shoes who don't feel like I'm working on fire. I took a look in the mirror. I looked nice. Not Selena Gomez nice or Taylor Swift nice, but Heather nice. And that was saying something.

I got there two hours earlier. I was starving, which wasn't a good idea. I told myself to act like a lady, other a diet Coke and a single dish, but I knew I won't be able to help myself and I'll ended up getting a chocolate pancake tower and take some food to go. He told me to pick a movie. I ended up picking some comedy. I was too much of a chicken for a horror, a romane one would be too cheesy and he'd probably feel asleep. And guys never fall asleep on a date with me. Probably because I wasn't ever on one, but hey, there's a first time for everything. An action movie would be nice, but I wasn't able to pick anything interesting. I found the plot of the comedy film online, and tried not to spoil anything for myself (surprisingly succesful) and after I made sure there wasn't much romance involved, I reserved our tickets. I was waiting for Jacob. I waited. And waited. He didn't come. Well, he did, 78 minutes and 40 seconds late. I gave him a dissapointed look. And you don't wanna see that. I'm sad? Put me into a blanket, give me a bag of chips and I'll be okay. Angry? Make it two bags. Somebody made me upset? I'll cool off. But no, you don't want to dissapoint me. Trust me, you don't.  
"Hey. I'm sorry..."  
"Your friends made you do this, didn't they...?  
"Excuse me..."  
"They dared you to ask the first ugly girl you met out and then humiliate her. Now's the part where you laugh at me and ask me did I really believe it? I did. I actually believed someone like you could be interested in someone like me. I actually bought it. After all the crap that I've been through, I allowed myself to have hope that things will get better. Well, joke's on me, I guess?"  
"Heather. Listen. I can't explain to you why I was late. It's really complicated..."  
"It always is."  
"I'm a vampire."


	2. Vampires and mothers

You were dying to know what happened, didn't you? Well, sorry, but I'll keep that for myself. You must be thinking, what a weirdo? First he hits on a fat chick, now he claims to be a vampire? I thought so too, originally. But then he bit into a guy's neck and drained him out of blood. I really know how to pick a guy.  
"Get. Away. From. Me."  
"I'm here because your mother sent me."  
"My mother left when I was eight, Jacob or whover you are."  
"Yes, she did. Athena was a witch, And they don't like vampires. We met in N rnberg 2007. She tried to stake me. So I attacked her. I didn't kill her, though. But I found something in her pocket. It was a picture of you two, when you were a kid. Your mother didn't abandon you, Len. She moved away to protect you. People were looking for her, bad people. I'm not even sure they were human."  
"Get. Out."  
"She said that that you liked your surname better than your last name, so you asked everyone to call you Lennie. And that you favorite color was blue. Teal, to be precise. You liked dresses, and kittens, and to pick up flowers..."  
"Stop."  
"She loves you so much. She's give a world to see you again."  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE?" I shook, fighting with every atom to not shed a single tear.  
"You'd be in danger."  
"So she sent a vampire to look for me, and pretend he's into me?"  
"I came on my own. I wanted to meet you. I wanted to give you a chance to be part of something."

We actually went on that dinner, and he, thankfully ate the food and not the waiter. The rest will have to stay a mystery for now, but don't leave now. We're just getting started.  



	3. This is just kinda mixed together

"Why did that moron steal my guantlet again?" Lync muttered to himself while walking down the hallway. He knocked on the door, twice.

"Hello?! Is anybody in there?"

When nobody answered, he kicked the door.

"Hello there Lync Volan."

"Hello to you too... random girl I have never seen in my life."

"I'm Charlotte."

"Then hello _Charlotte_. What are you doing in Shadow's room?"

"What are YOU doing in Shadow's room?"

"I'm looking for him, obviously. But I'm one of the Vexos, you are a creepy stalker who is possibly plotting to kill him."

"There are some dark thoughts there. If I wanted to kill him, why would I be here if he isn't?"

"Good point. You still haven't denied being a creepy stalker."

"I'm a little creepy, but I'm not a stalker. I'm just looking for... this?"

"An old piece of cloth...?"

"I need it for something."

"Why does Shadow never lock the door?"Lync said to himself, looking for the guantlet.

"He did. I cracked it open!"

Lync found his guantlet.

"That was weird. I should probably warn those guards to be careful who they let in here."

He noticed two guards sleeping on the floor next to an empty bottle of alcohol.

"When I think about it, I should probably just get new guards."

Nearby...

The Resistance was hiding from the guards, when the saw Charlotte walking by. Mira noticed the tattoo on the bottom of Charlotte's leg. It was vestal numbers.

"What does it say, Mira?" Marucho asked

"0723991" Mira translated

"What is that? A password?" Dan asked

"Why would anyone tattoo a password Dan?" Mira replied

"Maybe she's too lazy to remember it."

"Doesn't it defeat the purpose if anyone can read it?" Shun said

"Maybe it's a date. 23 July 1999." Mira suggested "maybe someone's birthday"

"Not Charlotte's. She was born in the 70s and not in July." Shun said

"If she was born in the 70s wouldn't she be 50 now?"

"If she aged normally yes. But judging she is an immortal witch..."

"Did you just say that's she's a witch!?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 300th Bakugan tournament in the history of brawling!"

Two well dressed girls were entering the arena.

"We should have came here earlier. They are never gonna let us her now, Sal."

"I don't know, Connie. We would have come her earlier if we haven't spend 30 minutes on you painting your nails!"

"I'm a professional photographer, looks matter to us."

"What. Ever. Let's see if we can pay the guards to let us in the backstage."

"Just give them some booze. I heard they like booze."

"Maybe they already drank the booze and now they're passed out on the floor."

"Probably."

"So.. what's the plan? Please tell me we have a plan. You can't just come to someone and say you wanna take some pictures of them. That's. Weird."

"Of course I have a plan."

 ***Flashback***

"C'mon guys! We're closing in 5 minutes!

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you see I'm busy here."

"Excuse me. I need to talk to Ulrich Gemone?"

"I'm Ulrich Gemone and I need to close this bar so I can go home."

"Your apartment is on the second flat of the building."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't hurry. Wait, how do you know that?"

"My name is Keith Clay. I know a _friend_ of yours."

"Oh do you?"

"I was sent here to do a little interview."

"You're from the press?"

"I don't mean that by interview."

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say."

Keith reached in his pocket and put a picture on a table.

"Do you think we could talk now?"

"Come with me."

 ***end of flashback***


	4. We ran out of good chapter names

**I got a new favorite and follower today! It's a good day today. Hope all of you guys like the chapter and... maybe... review a bit? Just maybe? Whatever, sorry I brought that up.**

 **I'm trying a new way of writing, so lemme know what you think.**

 _A couple years earlier..._

„ _Narration."_

 _This is not Cinemasins!_

 _Let's just skip to the flasback._

„Have a seat, Keith. Hey, I just realized that rhymes."

„So, you're Ulrich Gemone? Son of Patrick Gemone and Lynette Caveliere? Brother of Scarlet Gemone?"

„Are you going to blackmail me or we're making a family tree?"

„Straight to the point, are we? Fine then. I don't want any money."

„What do you want then?"

„Information."

„You're a real scumbag, aren't you?"

„You can call me whatever you want. Not like it matters."

„Where did you get these pictures from?

„I said it was from your _friend_. And by _friend_ I mean your former lover you dumped over text. Doesn't seem like such a smart decision now, _Ulrich_? ...It's simple. I need the password of your father's offical account. Or naked pictures of your sister go to the real press, _Ulrich._ "

„Stop saying my name like that! I swear, if Scarlet finds out of the existence of these pictures?"

„You're going to shoot me, chop my head off and burn my body? Deal."

„Deal."

Ulrich handede him the paper.

„Here's the passcode. But careful. If you type it wrong just once, the entire account will automatically self distruct."

„Sound like a very risky system."

„Patrick's panaroid."

„It took him 7 seven years to connect the dots since that his son took a guy out for prom."

„I said that he's paraonid, not smart. Now if you don't excuse me, _Keith_ I'd like to go home."

„Fine with me."

Keith got up and left.

„Why does things like this always happen to me!?"

„What did that guy want?" a guy asked

„Let's just say things are about to get messy."

„I'm shocked."

Let's skip that part and go back to Heather. Remember Heather? It's rude if you don't. Last time we visited Heather, she was just having a dinner with a vampire. Let's see what happened a few days later.

 _She died. And then she came back to life. Now, seeing that her mother's a witch, she didn't become an ordinary vampire, more like a witchy one, you know? A witchire? Vampich? No, that sounds bad. Let's just call her a hybrid._

 _So our new born vampire-witch was on her way to a place where her mother was, an no, it wasn't Germany. Spoiler alert, it was on a whole different planet._

„ _New Vestroia."_

 _I was just about to say that! Stop interrupting me while I speak. So, Athena was in New Vestroia. So, Heather... you know, let's skip to Len now._

 _Her vampire-witch metabolism, which is like vampire metabolism for witches, kinda... changed her. She became a blood-sucking monster, but hey, she was at least skinny now._

„ _Seriously, story author? You can't keep a heroine a little bit plump, she has too be skinny now? That's sexist."_

 _Stop it Ulrich or I'll kick you out of the studio! Go watch a musical or something!_

„ _Stereotypes."_

 **Present day**

„So, what's the plan?" Sally asked

„Nice that you ask. So, here's the plan. You see that red button here. It's the emergency button. All we need is someone to press it and the entire building goes into havox."

„Seriosuly. Consuela Sofia Michaelis, I thought you were smarter than that. Unless something or someone is on fire, if the emergency button is activated, no one is allowed to leave or enter the buliding, and that's pretty much the opposite of what we want!"

„I know that. But you didn't hear the rest..."

 _Now, there are some things you should probably know about our new heroine, Charlotte. We mentioned already that she's an immortal witch, but maybe you wanna hear the story of how she became one."_

Scotland, late 18th century

„My lady, someone needs to see you." A servan said bowing in front of a young noblewoman.

„Who is it?"

„I'm sorry, but I'm in a big hurry." A man said entering the door. my name is Jacob Brown."


	5. Ridiculously short chapter

"Who was that?"  
"His name is Keith Clay. Son of Oscar Clay, the mad scientist."  
"You gave him a fake passcode."  
"Of course I did. No one blackmails Ulrich Gemone."  
"What about Scarlet?"  
"She's on her way to Beta City."

"Let's go, Shadow Prove. We don't want to keep our blackmailer waiting." 


	6. Babies and flashbacks

End of Heather's POV

20th century

Ingrid set next to a bench to a whte haired teenage girl who looked as she wasn't okay. She was holding something in her hands. It took her for a second to realize it's a pregnancy test.

„It's positive if you wonder. I'm Ali." She said in a voice that sounded tired. There were traces of a sleepless night and hour long crying.

„Just Ali?"

„Don't feel like telling the rest."

„So... it wasn't a planned one, huh."

That made the girl smile.

„It's that obvious? I don't look like mother material?"

„Are you keeping it?"

„What other options do I have? What ever I do, my life is over."

„That's what I said. I was on the street, sleeping in my cousin's car. I thought I got nowhere to go, that there was no way out. But then I got the opportunity to work as the Kings' personal assistent. Soon I managed to make some money and life's better now.. Off the record, prince Zenoheld is a total brat."

„What does that have anything to do with me?"

„You don't know where life is gonna take you, so you can't just give up on everything. Especially now not everything's about you."

Ali put her hand on her stomach.

„So uh, if it's not too personal?"

„Who's the father? He's not really... suitiable for the role. He's got a criminal record and he's... he's older than me and he doesn't... he doesn't really care about anyone than himself. My dad left when I was a baby and my mom's got some healt problems... mental health problems. Looks like I'm on my own."

„No." She reached in her pocket „This is my bussines card. You can call the office. Just say Ingrid sent you. Or you can call my home. I don't longer live in a car so... if you need anything or you just need to call, don't hestitate to dial my number."

„I'll think about it."

Present day

There was three am in Russia. Alice was in her bed, when she suddenly heard a voice calling for her. But it didn't sound like it came from the outside, more like it came from inside her head.

„Alice! Alice!"  
„Masquerade! I have to lower my voice down. I don't want to wake up my grandfather."

„Can't sleep, Alice?"

„I slept, until you woke me up."

„That's not how that works. The only place where I exist is inside your mind. If you can hear my voice, it's because you want to. Something is troubling you."

„You'll always be a part of me."


End file.
